Bella Vista Rival Romance
by h0neybunny16
Summary: Bella Vista Rival Romance-A classic twist of Romeo and Juliet with a bit of Bring it on: All or Nothing and West Side Story. Life isn't easy for any teenager, especially when you are either on either side of the street. Things start to shake up when the Jaguars (the main enemy) come across Bella Vista, fighting for a territory that isn't theirs … summary inside


**Bella Vista Rival Romance**

 **Summary: Bella Vista Rival Romance-A classic twist of Romeo and Juliet with a bit of Bring it on: All or Nothing and West Side Story. Life isn't easy for any teenager, especially when you are either on either side of the street. Things start to shake up when the Jaguars (the main enemy) come across Bella Vista, fighting for a territory that isn't theirs … that's where the Pumas and the BNH (BlackNiteHawks) come together for once in history of their generation for the first time ever as they fight together side by side. Not only they are defending each other but defending their hearts to someone they love till the very end. Secret will unravel, feelings will perish, attitudes will change, sparks will fly between the rivals in Bella Vista and some will have to relive the experience they all wanted to forget… it's never too late to rewrite your own destiny even if you have to go thru that experience again.**

 **Starring How to Rock**

 **Zander Robbins & Kacey Simon (Zacey couple) main story…**

 **Guest stars: the Troop, Zoey 101, Victorious, ICarly and Wizards of Waverly Place**

 **Also starring… guest stars.**

 **Daniel Radcliff as… Jax Vargas (former puma-Emma's love interest)**

 **Emma Watson as… Mikayla "Mickey" Carson De La Cruz (former puma; love interest Scott)**

 **Tom Felton as… Scott Patterson (former Puma; also Mickey's interest; former Puma-also known as Jake's, Zoey's and Dustin's older cousin)**

 **Bow Wow as… Toby Harris (former Puma)**

 **Alexa Vega as … Emma Santiago (former Puma-also known as Alex and Bailey's older sister and cousins with Tori and Trina; Jax interest)**

 **Romeo Miller as… Roman Neal Simon (former Puma-also known as Kacey's older brother plus the twins Rocco and Rocky)**

 **Master P as himself (Kacey's and Roman's dad plus the twins)**

 **Bailey Madison as … Kimberly "Kim" Santiago**

 **Dove Cameron as Olivia "Liv" Patterson (Scott's sister)**

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

 **BNH (BlackNiteHawkz)**

 _(Leader) Zander Robbins [former leader: Derek Robbins (Bronx) who died years ago] older brother to Zander and Stevie plus Colin, Andrew "Andy" and Fernando "Fernie" who are also their brothers; Derek's last request to Zander before his last breath was to take his place as leader of BNH you can say that Zander changed afterwards; he wasn't the same person, bottling up his feelings where he would keep his cool towards the Pumas; along the way he slowly fell in love with Kacey Simon (who's in the Pumas) and later finds out that her family is in the Mafia gang (dangerous kind) where they pretty much know every information about the Jaguars)_

 _Stevie Baskara-Robbins (Zander's, Colin, Jordan, Kevin and Derek's younger sister) she slowly falls in love with Felix Garcia where she's very close with her older brothers plus her best friends Hayley Steele and Cadence Nash along with the rest of her friends in the BNH (Black Nite Hawks) and reconnects with Kacey Simon where they both went thru the same thing that happen 4 ½ years ago although they aren't exactly enemies but, alleys with one another till the very end._

 _Kevin Reed (basketball jock and a chef) best friends with Nelson and slowly falls in love with Molly Garfunkel after they were chose to split up with the rest of their friends; he's more of a scary cat but, keeps it to himself; you can say after what happen 4 ½ years ago it changed Kevin's beliefs before he became a BNH thanks to his sister who's the former BNH before him._

 _Nelson Baxter (science genius) best friends with Kevin and has a huge crush on Grace King but, keeps it to himself because well he's always shy around Grace but, when he got the confidence with himself thanks to Kacey's help and vowed to protect his girlfriend plus his friends and family till the very end._

 _Hayley Steele (cheerleader, vice president, dance, drama major, bow archery and kickboxing) best friends with Stevie Baskara-Robbins and Cadence Nash plus their friends where she slowly falls in love with Jake Collins (leader to the Pumas) where she has conflicted emotions about the whole thing and reconnects with Kacey Simon who was once her best friend; so along the way confessions between the girls will revealed soon. Logan Reese just happens to be her cousin thru her dad's side so of course their protective with one another._

 _Cadence Nash (dancer, bow archery and kick boxing) best friends with Hayley Steele-Stevie Baskara-Robbins among a few girls and the girlfriend of Kirby Cadworth; they been dating almost 1 year and 6 months; she and Hayley reconnect with Kacey Simon who was once their best friend; also she's one of a few members who has family thru the Mafia thanks to her older brother Chino who just happens to be one but, kept their family a secret and hopes to keep it that way not even her boyfriend knows… so there's going to be some tension between them._

 _Kirby Cadworth (basketball jock, comedian; loves comic books; good with swords fencing) boyfriend to Cadence Nash; best friends with Zander, Beck and Griffin where he's very close with and reconnects with Jake Collins along the way since they both still love the same comic books; much to Hayley's protest and very protective with his friends, family and especially with his girlfriend Cadence Nash._

 _Beck Oliver (actor, calm cool type) boyfriend to Jade West for about 2 years; along the way he slowly fell in love with Tori Vega (who's currently a Puma; plus she's the girlfriend of Andre Harris his once best friend before they chose different sides) where his feelings are conflicted with both his girlfriend and the girl who he known since they were kids; Jade and Beck decided to break up which was mutual with one another in good terms where they will always love each other till the very end as they are still best friends with each other._

 _Jade West (obsess with scissors, singer, known as a bully towards others where everyone fears her) twin brother to Robbie Shapiro-West; girlfriend to Beck Oliver but, along the way she fell in love with Andre Harris (who's currently a Puma; plus he's the boyfriend of Tori Vega) who's also conflicted with her feelings with her boyfriend for 2 years or Andre who she grew up with where she and Beck decided to be friends from a mutual break up and stayed in good terms and will always love each other till the very end._

 _Robbie Shapiro-West (comedian; hangs out with a Puppet name Rex) known as Jade's twin brother where he's the total opposite of Jade West where he's much nicer than his sister; also he's very much in love with Cat Valentine where they hide their friendship from the others and hang out with when others aren't around plus even though he may look weak he's very good with swords like his friend Kirby._

 _Logan Reese (basketball, football, wrestler jock; also the boyfriend of Quinn Pensky for about a year and 4 months) plus he's good at chemistry and hides it from his friends; along the way he fell in love with a certain cousin from the Pumas Zoey Brooks (Jake and Scott's cousin plus Dustin's older sister and also she's the former girlfriend of James Garrett and current girlfriend to his old friend Chase Matthews) he reconnects with Chase despite having conflicted emotions and feelings for his girlfriend Quinn and the girl who he also known his entire life since they were kids; he and Quinn decided to be friends from a mutual decision break up between the two and stayed in good terms with one another and will always love each other till the very end no matter what happens to them between them. He's also best friends with Michael, Zander, Griffin and his friends from BNH (BlackNiteHawkz) but, very close with Chase and Michael mostly though despite how and Chase are sworn enemies they kept their friendship in the down low the only person who knows this is Michael; he's also cousins with Hayley._

 _Quinn Pensky (science major) she's the girlfriend of Logan Reese for about a year and 4 months; despite the fact they were merely opposites of each other; along the way she fell in love with Chase Matthews (who just happens to be best friends with Logan and Michael) she and Chase grew up together despite they have a lot in common with each other she felt conflicted with emotions by the whole thing; she also reconnects with Zoey and Lola where they used to be best friends despite they are in different allies of groups. She's best friends with Hayley, Stevie, Juliet and Cadence plus the guys in BNH (Black Nite Hawks) she's also the cousins of Freddie Benson and soon with Griffin too._

 _Michael Barret (basketball and football jock; comedian with his best friends Logan, Zander, Kirby, Griffin and Beck plus his friends in the BNH (Black Nite Hawks) despite how they don't look like they don't' have anything in common but, they grew up together; he slowly falls in love with Lola Martinez-Vega (Tori's twin sister who's currently in the Pumas; the older sister of Trina; cousins with Lexy, Alex and Kimberly who are quite protective with her) he, Logan and Chase are the only ones who are still friends with Zoey and Lola without the girls knowledge who they considers them as an older brother in some ways._

 _Freddie Benson (technician engineer) best friends with Griffin, Gibby, Michael, Logan, Zander, Kirby, and Beck plus the others in the BNH but, mostly close with Griffin though; he finds himself attracted towards Sam Puckett where they are merely opposites with one another where he also finds out that his mom used to be the BNH like he was and learned that his father died from the Mafia … and also finds out that his mom and Griffin dad are dating where they are planning on getting married where they'll be a family so that would make Griffin his step brother even though they are practically brothers already so it's good on both parts; he's also cousins with Quinn and very protected with her plus Griffin._

 _Griffin Venturi (known as the bad boy; mechanic engineer) best friends with Freddie, Zander, Logan, Michael, Kirby and Beck plus the others in the BNH but, he's very close with Freddie considering they are going to be step brothers to be thru their parents and quite very protected with Quinn who will be his soon to be step-cousin; he finds himself falling towards Carly Shay where her older brother Spender is quite protective with his baby sister so he's sort in a jam but, learns that Carly can be tough when she wants to be despite how she's much of a goody good girl like Zoey Brooks (Logan's attraction towards her) and always seem to surprise him with new things whenever they spend some time together_

 _Gibby (comedian) pretty much gets along with everyone and has a girlfriend who's a model; you barley get to see her in the story though but, she's mentioned in some chapters here and there; he has a young brother who looks up to him and very protected with his family but, considering the circumstances his brother along with his mom moved to a safer neighborhood where he would visit them whenever he could._

 _Justin Russo (science major and plays the guitar) he's best friends with Mason and Zeke (who are both from different sides of one another since they have a mutual friend Dean where they connected with) boyfriend with Juliet for 2 ½ years; he has a younger brother Max who's pretty much of a goof ball, very protected with him despite how he doesn't show it but he cares about his little brother more than anything along with his family and friends; where he and Juliet ended up friends in good terms from a mutual break up since they both don't feel the same way towards one another and slowly fell in love with Alex Santiago (from the Pumas; known as Mason's girlfriend along with her two sisters Lexy and Maxine; being cousins with Lola, Tori and Trina who are quite protective with her much to his surprise)_

 _Juliet Van Huesen (known as Justin's girlfriend, singer, writer and good at bow archery) she's much protected with her friends even if they don't seem to get along very much but, they mean well. She and Justin ended up being friends in good terms when they broke up after 2 ½ years being together since they don't feel the same way like before and will always be in each other's lives where she slowly fall in love with Mason Greyback (from the Pumas; known as Alex's boyfriend) she's also cousins with Nelson and Hayley where she's very protected with them; she's good friends with Hayley, Stevie, Cadence, and Quinn but, mostly with Hales since their cousins so of course they'd be close with each other._

 _Zeke Beakerman (science major) best friends with Justin, Mason, and Dean (who died 4 years ago) where they reconnected after learning what the Jaguars are up too even though he didn't have a problem with Mason to begin with it still gave him conflicted emotions about how their friendship drifted apart because of what happen with Dean and slowly falls in love with Harper Finkle (Alex's best friend who's in the Pumas) and also reconnects with some of the girls in the Pumas despite how they all consider him as a big brother in some ways._

 _Max Russo (comedian) younger brother of Justin who fell in love with Maxine (Alex's younger sister) who's not in the Puma's just yet… but Alex and Lexy are very protective with their little sister so watch out Max. he's pretty much get along with everyone including Alex since they grew up together without Justin knowing about it even though they haven't talked in so long he would consider Alex as his older sister since he doesn't have any sisters just a brother._

 _Dana Cruz… (also known as Logan's girlfriend from before) it took him a long time to reconsider going out with someone again that was until he and Quinn fell in love along the way… she lost her life from one of the Jaguars which left Logan a bit cranky and moody since then but, eventually Quinn managed to calm him down sort of… Nichole Bristow… (also known as Zoey's best friend along with Dana even though they don't get along very well but, she also lost her life… so you can say the whole gang stopped being friends after their deaths._

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

 **The Pumas**

 _(Leader) Jake Collins (former leader: Zane Rivera ($hade$) best friends with Roman, who also died 4 years ago by protecting Jake, Kacey, Hayley, Zoey, Cadence and Stevie along with Roman and their cousin Andre; he's very protective with his little sister Phoebe along with his cousins J.T. Zoey, and Dustin; best friends with Kacey, Andre, Mason and Felix where he's mostly close with along with his friends and slowly fell in love with Hayley Steele (from the BNH who's also best friends with Zander) where they both reconnected with one another along with their friendship despite how they are both leaders from each side of the arch rival in their home town of Bella Vista._

 _Felix Garcia (science major, inventor on making new weapons if necessary, very smart) cousins with Lexy, Alex, Maxine, Trina, Lola and Tori and slowly fell in love with Stevie Baskara-Robbins (the leader of BNH younger sister of Zander, Colin, Jeremy and Derek where they are very protected with her) and also he's very protected with his cousins Tori, Lola, Trina, Alex, Bailey and Emma so they have that in common despite how he doesn't look he can defend himself which he can and very quick with fighting in combat; he's also best friends with Jake, Kacey, Andre, and Mason._

 _Kacey Simon (singer, dancer, bow archery, kick boxing, and sword fights really well; used to be the Queen of the Perfs till she quit) younger sister to Roman a.k.a. the Hammer or Ace who she calls him as a nickname as well who's still the Pumas by blood where he owns a Brazilian Jet juii Karate Place with Trina, Spencer, Mickey, J.T. Sid, Lexy, Jordan and Bridget who are all alumina in the Puma's side from high school where they all learn some fighting moves without the BNH's knowledge that she can defend herself thanks to her older brother and two cousins; she slowly fell in love with Zander Robbins (the leader of BNH-Black Nite Hawks) she denied on having feelings for him for awhile until he kissed her when they were in her sacred hide out where nobody knows except her family or Jake. She even reconnects with her three best friends from her childhood; Hayley Steele, Stevie Baskara-Robbins and Cadence Nash even though she's best friends with Jake, Zoey, Tori, Lola, Cat, Chase, Andre her cousin along with the rest of the Pumas where they have to work together for the first time in history._

 _Molly Garfunkel (Queen of the Perfs; best friends with Grace, hates Kacey even though they arch rivals with one another and vows to take her down but, deep down she knew it was wrong) she and Kacey used to be the best friends till Kacey quit the Perfs and left her in charge because she wasn't the same person after she lost her mom when she was young as she was before; where she kept complaining about it with Kevin when they were to split up in groups until he snapped at her saying she was being a whiney selfish bitch for thinking that way about Kacey when she should have confronted her about how she feels instead of being a bitch about it leaving Molly stunned and speechless where nobody has ever told her off like that before without any knowledge she's slowly falling in love with Kevin Reed where she's having conflicted emotions and feelings about the whole thing._

 _Grace King (2nd head leader to the Perfs; best friends with both Molly and Kacey; even though she's seem perky and happy she can be very tough when she wants to be; she's also very much in love with Nelson Baxter (from the BNH-Black Nite Hawks; who also happens to be cousins with Hayley and Logan) she's very conflicted with her feelings and emotions that she didn't even tell Molly because of this considering they both have different interest in guys and went to Kacey for advice where she told her she's also going thru the same thing for a guy that she liked so they both worked together without Molly's knowledge leaving her and Molly to have a fist fight and reconnected with another leaving her, Molly and Kacey to be friends with another for her sake making Grace very happy that both her two best friends are friends again._

 _Tori Vega (singer, dancer, bow archery, kick boxing, and good with swords) has two sisters Trina who's the oldest where Lola is her twin sister from 10 minutes younger than her; girlfriend to Andre for about 2 ½ years where she's much in love with him until her feelings started to fade away without her knowledge and slowly fell in love with Beck Oliver (from BNH-Black Nite Hawks; known as Jade's boyfriend) where she's having conflicted emotions and feelings between her boyfriend Andre or the guy that she grew up with Beck Oliver where she and Andre decided to stay friends from a mutual break and stayed in good terms while still being the best friends and will always love each other till the very end no matter what happens between them. Also she's best friends with Kacey, Cat, Zoey, Lola (her twin sister) Jake, Felix, and a few others._

 _Andre Harris (musician, plays with the piano, guitar and sings) has an older brother Toby, cousins with Kacey, Roman along with the twins (Rocco and Rocky) who are under protection with their aunt in the safe house; boyfriend with Tori for 2 ½ years where they are both first loves with one another but, along the way he finds himself falling in love with Jade West (from BNH-Black Nite Hawks; known as Beck's girlfriend) where he's having conflicted feelings and emotions between his current girlfriend Tori or the girl that he known as a childhood friends in their neighborhood; he and Tori decided to stay friends from a mutual break up and stayed in good terms still best friends and will always love each other till the very end no matter what happens between them; also best friends with Tori, his cousins Kacey, and Roman along with Jake, Felix, Zoey, and a few others._

 _Cat Valentine (singer, dancer, flexible, gymnast and designer in costumes and make up) best friends with Tori, Kacey, Lola, and Zoey where they are very close with another along with their friends; has an older brother where it's a mystery to everyone even though they never met the guy except the alumni's in the Pumas on occasions so it's not really new to them. She's very sensitive yet very protected with her friends and gets tough if necessary; she and Robbie are both good friends but kept their friendship hidden from their friends in case they got suspicious where she slowly fell in love with Robbie Shapiro-West (from the BNH-Black Nite Hawks; twin brother to Jade) where she reconnects with along with Tori and got afraid to reveal her feelings because she never met anyone who would love her for herself._

 _Zoey Brooks (singer, dancer, bow archery, fashion designer and create things something new from old materials; best friends with Kacey Simon, Tori and Lola Martinez-Vega; Cat Valentine, Carly, Sam along with the rest of the Pumas including her boyfriend Chase Matthews; she also close with her cousins Scott, Jake and Phoebe plus her little brother Dustin; along the way… she's slowly falling for Logan Reese (BNH-Black Nite Hawks who just happens to be Quinn Pensky boyfriend) where she's having conflicted feelings between her current boyfriend Chase Matthews (her best friend/boyfriend) her old boyfriend James Garrett (who died 4 years ago) or the jerk Logan Reese her childhood friend where she's not sure if she should let him go or continue her way to college like she was suppose too… while she's dealing with that she and Chase had a mutual break up due to the fact that he got offered a scholarship in Tokyo, Japan as a comedian in the best schools in the country._

 _Chase Matthews (basketball jock, drama club, comedian and not much of a fighter but, a lover) he's best friends with Zander, Andre, and Mason plus his friends in the BNH (Black Nite Hawks) where he slowly falls in love with Logan's old girlfriend Quinn but, kept it to himself until he's absolutely sure but, at the same time he's not willing to do anything to jeopardize their friendship because of it no matter how much they have a lot in common. He reconnects with Michael and Logan along the way after he and Zoey had a mutual break up and remained still best friends till the end._

 _Dustin Brooks (kick boxer, basketball jock and fencing) younger brother to Zoey, very protected with his older sister along with his cousins Jake, Phoebe, and Scott who he considers as older brothers even though their his cousins they didn't seem to mind._

 _Lola Martinez-Vega (actress; very dramatic, kick boxer and bow archery) she's currently dating Vince Blake even though he was once a bully towards her guys friends but, eventually made up with them… that was until she learned that her boyfriend was killed that Michael had to hold her back before she gets herself killed…and was conflicted on having feelings for both her boyfriend Vince or her childhood friend Michael._

 _Vince Blake (football player-current girlfriend Lola Martinez-Vega) he'll be joining them thru the fight that was until he got shot by one of the Jaguars that killed his older brother 4 years ago for revenge… although before he died… he asked Michael to watch over Lola for him even if it cost his life… he and Lola had a mutual break up during their relationship but, stayed good friends; that was before he died… before he can say good bye to his girlfriend._

 _Carly Shay (girly, loves to shop, singer and dancer) best friends with Sam, Tori, Lola, Kacey, and Cat along with the rest of their friends and has an older brother; where their dad is in the army so she's currently living with her older brother till she graduates from high school; where they both will be moving to Rome, Italy with their dad once he's transfer to a new place where they can finally be a family like they always wanted. She and Kacey both have something in common they both lost their mom so they are very sensitive when it comes with that stuff and also their both a daddy's girl. She finds herself attractive towards Freddie's step brother Griffin where he's also known as a bad boy but, knew there's more to him than meets the eye… where they slowly fell in love with each other._

 _Sam Puckett (bad girl, pretty much like a bully, singer and dancer) best friends with Carly, Tori, Lola, Kacey, and Cat along with the rest of the Pumas but, she's very close with Carly, Tori, Lola, Kacey and Cat mostly. She has a twin sister name Melissa who lives in London in a private school where their mom… well their not very close but, learned that their mom was in the Pumas and found out about their father … on how they fell in love and everything … she also finds herself falling for the techno geek (Freddie Benson from the BNH-Black Nite Hawks) and total freaks out but, Carly calmly told her that love works in mysterious ways and it's okay to like someone who isn't in the same league as her where they both learned that they have a lot in common despite how they are arch rivals with another._

 _Alex Santiago (singer, dancer, loves to draw and known as the trouble maker) best friends with Harper along with the Pumas but, mostly close with Harper and her cousins where she's very protective with them especially her sisters Lexy and Kimmy along with her cousins Trina, Tori and Lola; where she would immediately kill anyone if they lay a finger on them again; she hasn't been the same since she killed one of the Jaguars for murdering her last boyfriend (first love Dean Malone) and vowed to revenge anyone who messes with them; also she's girlfriend to Mason where they decided to be friends from a mutual break up between them and slowly fell in love with Justin Russo (from the BNH-Black Nite Hawks; who's also the boyfriend of Juliet) and finds herself battling a war that could change everything._

 _Harper Finkle (designs dresses with anything she can think of) very protective with her best friend Alex even though they're both close with each other along with their friends she would seem perky and everything but once she gives you the hard look it would make anyone very uncomfortable and make them confess or just leave; fell in love with Zeke who was the last person she expected._

 _Mason Greyback (best friends with Dean, Zeke and Justin) … it's been 4 years since they lost their best friend Dean that they all drifted apart after what happen and needed to be there for Alex after he made a promise to Dean to take care of her if anything were to happen to him with everything that they been thru… Mason and Alex had a mutual break up and stayed good friends where he has conflicted feelings towards Juliet Van Huensal (from BNH who just happens to be Justin's current girlfriend) while has feelings for his girlfriend… he's one of the members that will be out of the country due to the best art scholarship in Europe with Juliet, Chase, Quinn, Gibby, along with their families so they can be safe…_

 _Dean Malone (best friends with Justin, Mason and Zeke) he's one of the guys that got killed 4 years ago where he's watching over his first love Alex Santiago (even though she can't see him right now) but, she will be though when there's some flashbacks from the past that was very painful for her to go thru… and has some unfinished business considering they never got a chance to say good bye to each other… James Garrett (football, basketball, plays the guitar, piano and sings) he was the boyfriend of Zoey Brooks where he was one of the people that lost his life… after saving his girlfriend Zoey Brooks which is still painful for her where he told Chase, Michael, Logan and Vince to protect the girls with their lives… especially with Logan even though he won't admit it; he knew deep down that Logan is slightly overprotective with Zoey without her knowledge which he's grateful but, he didn't expect to see them fall in love in the end which left Zoey to move on with her life so she can be happy with Logan which was what he wanted for her to do… just to be happy._

 **End of Prologue**

 **So what do you think of the Prologue…. I thought I fix some of the errors in this chapter so that way people won't complain or be rude about my story. Hopefully I get more reviews than usual! Favorite couples: ZACEY, JAYLEY, ZOGAN, BORI, Garly, JALEX ALL THE WAY among others that I can't really remember at the moment but, it will come back to me though.**


End file.
